Soul Warrior
Gods & Glory part B |drops = 200 (Soul Sanctum) Shade Soul |health = 180 300 (Elegant Key Room) |numbers_required = 2}} The Soul Warrior is a recurring mini-boss with varying difficulty in Hollow Knight. They also appear twice in the Colosseum of Fools as mini-bosses. Unlocking their Journal entry requires beating two of them. Lore Soul Warriors are scholars who enhanced their combat abilities with stolen Soul.Soul Warrior Hunter's Journal entry: "Enhances its combat prowess with harvested soul." Although, unlike the other scholars in the sanctum, they seems to have a very hazy grasp of their own memories and the origins of their powers.Soul Warrior Dream Nail dialogue: "These skills...No training I recall..." Soul Warrior Dream Nail dialogue: "This soul...Is it my own?" In-game events Two Soul Warriors can be fought at the Soul Sanctum. One guards the main access to the Sanctum's upper levels. Another guards the side wing locked with the Elegant Key and summons Follies to help it. Two more can be fought during the Trial of the Fool in the Colosseum. The first one summons Follies and the second is assisted by a Soul Twister. Soul Warriors always ambush their opponents by teleporting above them and slashing down right as the battle begins. Behaviour and Tactics Soul Warriors will teleport around the arena and use the following attacks: * Dive-Slash: Soul Warrior will teleport above the Knight and slash downwards while falling. It will always begin a fight with this attack. * Dash-Slash: Raises its pinblade and rushes forward with a slash attack. * Conjure Orb: Fires a homing SOUL orb, identical to the one used by Soul Twisters and the Soul Master. * Teleport: Soul Warrior will teleport within the arena to prepare for an attack or dodge The Knight. * Skitter: Soul Warrior will walk slowly forwards or backwards within the arena before it does another attack. If the Knight gets close it may dash quickly backwards to evade. It can also chain this dash into a Teleport. * Summon: During certain fights with a Soul Warrior, it will constantly spawn Follies. There is no limit to the amount of Follies that can be alive at once on the screen. This attack is only used by the Soul Warrior within the Elegant Key room and the first Soul Warrior in the Trial of the Fool. The best occasion to hit it is right after its teleport drop attack, by sidestepping and riddling it with as many blows as possible before it recovers, or right after its Dash-Slash, either by jumping over it and down-striking at them or moving just out of the attack's limited range. As Soul Warriors stay on the ground, their homing orb is more predictable than the ones fired by Soul Twisters and the Soul Master. Location Two of them are fought in the Soul Sanctum, one of them guarding the Shade Soul upgrade. Two more are fought during the Trial of the Fool in the Colosseum of Fools. 01.jpg!Locations in Soul Sanctum}} 01.png!Dive-Slash attack |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Conjure Orb attack |Image3=Screenshot HK 05.png!Dash-Slash attack and Summon |Image4=Screenshot HK 06.png!Soul Warrior fighting in the Colosseum of Fools |Image5=Screenshot HK 03.png!Arena in Soul Sanctum upper levels |Image6=Screenshot HK 04.png!Arena in the area opened by Elegant Key |Image7=Godhome Arena Soul Warrior.png!Arena in Godhome |Image8=Soul Warrior Radiant (Hitless) Hollow Knight}} Trivia *In Godmaster, the Soul Warrior alongside the Vengefly King and the Massive Moss Charger appear as regular bosses. ru:Воин душ es:Guerrero_del_alma it:Guerriero delle Anime